Virtue against vice
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Je veux simplement me débarrasser de cette malédiction et pour cela, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne." "Tss, comme si tu étais la seule à désirer vivre ! " Deux destins se croisent dans une course-poursuite contre leur mort imminente. [UA]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, l'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

**Petit mot de l'auteur[e]** :Et oui ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Moi déjantée ? Ah oui très certainement mais quel auteure ne l'est pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Cela faisait quelques temps que je voulais exploiter l'idée. J'avais à peu près la trame mais je n'arrivais pas à commencer alors le début vous semblera peut-être assez ennuyeux... Je sais, je sais, je ne fais rien pour vous retenir et vous donnez envie. Navrée.

Non mais, plus sérieusement, étant une grande fan de Devil May Cry, attendez-vous à tout. C'est un petit indice. Très très léger. Pour ceux qui connaissent et qui aiment, vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose en commun, moi-même je ne sais pas comment cette référence a put être ma muse pour créer cette fic.

Allez, c'est parti !

\-/

Virtue against vice

Prologue

\-/

_Elle n'aurait jamais cru être autant dépendante de lui. Jamais autant d'une tierce personne. Maintenant il était parti._

_La pluie fraîche sur sa peau glacée. Les cris perçant au loin. L'odeur de sang. Rien ne pouvait la tirer du profond désespoir qui s'était installé en elle et qui comptait bien la tirer vers le bas encore et encore. Tout ce qu'elle percevait tout autour d'elle lui rappelait sans cesse le drame. L'être tant aimé qu'on lui avait arraché à peine retrouvé._

_Le froid des griffes de la mort._

_Les cris de douleurs des meurtriers quand elle les avait retrouvé pour se venger._

_L'odeur de __**son**__ sang. Si particulier._

_Ses doigts descendirent le long de la stèle jusqu'aux inscriptions qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Parcourant à l'aveugle ce qui avait été gravé dans le marbre, larmes et pluie se confondirent sur ses joues._

_Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Trois. Quatre mois tout au plus._

_Elle devait trouver un moyen de le ramener. Il __**devait**__ exister un moyen pour qu'elle le revoie. Si elle échouait, elle ne pourrait même pas le retrouver dans la mort. Cette perspective l'horrifiait tant qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser dépérir. Elle devait agir._

_Sa main se détacha péniblement de la pierre pour se poser sur son propre corps, sur cette marque qui la tuait à petit feu depuis des années. Dès sa naissance._

_Avant de mourir, elle se jurait de le ramener, de le revoir une dernière avant de succomber._

_La jeune femme se leva avec lenteur, un dernier regard vers la pierre tombale avant de s'en détourner définitivement._

_Sa main serrant rageusement la poignée de son épée, elle s'éloigna à pas vif. Déterminée._

_Pourtant, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Toujours en train de ressasser le flot d'évènements de ces derniers mois. Leur rencontre, leurs différents, leurs ressemblances…_

_Son prénom._

_« Sanji… »_

_Oui, elle se souvenait..._

\-/

Héhéhé ! Je ne sais pas si ce prologue vous intrigue et vous pousse à en savoir plus mais ne vous en faites pas, le premier chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours.

Pour ceux qui suivent Le Gentilhomme et le Félin, don't worry ! Le rythme de parution ne changera pas d'un iota. Cette fic-ci aura un rythme moins soutenu car je pense qu'elle sera un peu plus courte et il faut bien que le suspense vous tenaille un peu.

Oui, en ce moment, je suis très productive mais sachez que l'attente des résultats de mes épreuves me rend nerveuse et écrire me permet de me changer les idées. Je sais, vous vous en fichez mais c'est une thérapie comme une autre.

A très vite cher amis, j'aime savoir qui me suit et si j'ai la capacité de captivé mes lecteurs alors commentez ce prologue si l'envie vous vient.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Me revoici avec ce premier chapitre. J'avoue être très nerveuse car c'est maintenant que vous allez avoir l'histoire en elle-même. Je sais que c'est assez spécial pour avoir retravaillé encore et encore ladite histoire mais je tenais à exploité l'idée de la meilleure manière possible.

Je ne vais pas trop blablater là-dessus maintenant.

**Indication** : '*' signifie qu'un saut dans le temps s'est opéré entre deux parties.

Je vous laisse seul juge... On se revoit à la fin !

\-/

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme s'étira, étouffant un bâillement peu élégant, et se leva péniblement. Il avait réussit à s'extirper du lit sans faire de bruit et il comptait bien poursuivre dans cette voie. Il ramassa boxer, pantalon, chemise et caban pour les enfiler tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le plaisir charnel, c'était un besoin vital mais il avait été un peu déçu par sa partenaire. A peine de quoi calmer sa faim trois jours durant. Il n'avait pourtant pas de temps à perdre. Le jeune homme avait eut 20 ans il y avait de cela une semaine et la pression se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette malédiction de le détruire.

― Et bien… Tu ne restes pas ? Minauda une voix féminine dans son dos, une note de surprise et de déception dans l'intonation.

― J'ai beaucoup à faire. Répondit-il simplement.

Sur ce, il ressortit de la chambre, régla à l'accueil pour enfin s'éloigner de l'hôtel. Il avait arrangé sa mèche droite pour couvrir son cache-œil. Son œil bleu balayait machinalement la ruelle, s'attardant sur chaque personne dans l'espoir de capter un indice qui lui permettrait de découvrir ses ennemis parmi ces gens aux apparences de simple mortel.

Les mains dans les poches, il longeait l'artère principale de la petite ville et se résolu à passer par la petite ruelle qui s'ouvrait à sa droite. L'odeur de sang l'alerta et il se figea un instant. Devait-il suivre l'odeur et s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis que sa situation ne lui donnait déjà ? De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il suivit cette odeur, intrigué, ouvrant son caban au cas où il devrait se défendre.

Plus il avançait plus cette odeur le hérissait. Il n'entendait ni bruit de bagarre ni cri. Rien. Un crissement de griffes sur un mur se fit entendre, faisant grimacer le jeune homme. Un cri étranglé. Il tourna à l'angle de la ruelle qui lui offrait plusieurs chemins et la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Son instinct lui criait de rebrousser chemin mais une part de lui le convainquit de rester.

Cette femme, en apparence plus jeune que lui, avait plongé ses dents dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle maintenait dans son étreinte. Un genou à terre, elle buvait sans se soucier de son environnement. Sa victime avait vainement tenté de se soustraire à la pression puis, après avoir griffé inutilement les briques, s'était affaissée telle une poupée de chiffon. La femme relâcha le corps et essuya négligemment le sang qui perlait à son menton, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle braqua ses yeux rougeoyant vers le jeune homme et eut l'air fort contrarié par cette présence indiscrète.

Oui, la journée commençait sous les plus mauvais augures.

― Angelot de pacotille, trace ta route. Cracha la rousse. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je m'occupe de ton cas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait sa véritable nature ? Dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait être que…

― J'avais besoin de lui pour des informations sur ce que je cherche. Répliqua, ennuyé, le jeune homme. C'est votre truc, à vous les démons, d'être aussi direct.

Elle haussa les sourcils, sa main resserrée sur la garde de son épée en s'apercevant que l'inconnu prenait en main la crosse de son arme à feu. Elle en repéra une seconde et se raidit. La tension étant palpable, il leva les mains en évidence.

― Je peux te proposer un marché.

― Je n'ai rien reçu de ce type.

― Si toi, tu peux récolter des informations grâce au sang et que tu peux connaître la nature des gens qui t'entoure. Moi, entre autre, je peux savoir si tu mens ou si tu dis la vérité.

La femme plissa les yeux puis finit par lâcher son épée. Elle recula d'un pas bien qu'elle savait que ce serait inutile.

― Pour un angelot, t'es plutôt passif. Fit remarquer la dangereuse étrangère.

― Ça contraste avec ton caractère de cochon.

Il entendit un « tss » aigre de la belle mais rien de plus. Il tenta de faire un pas vers elle néanmoins il préféra s'en abstenir en croisant le regard noir de son interlocutrice. Il eut regard vers le cadavre et recentra son attention vers elle.

― Quel deal ?

― J'ai une petite idée sur ce que tu cherches. On doit avoir la même cible et, pour ce que je sais, il y en aura assez pour deux. Nous sommes dans une situation précaire alors si on faisait le coup ensemble, je pense qu'on y trouvera notre compte tout les deux. Ok démonique vampirette ?

Il vit la langue de l'étrangère passer sur les crocs saillant. Pas de doute sur sa nature, il avait affaire à pire que ce qu'il pensait. Ces yeux rouges qui s'étaient transformé en pupille d'un doux noisette quand elle avait prit son « casse-croûte », la découverte du côté angélique de l'inconnu. Heureusement, il y avait aussi des avantages à être un ange. Presque-ange plutôt.

― Comment pourrais-je croire un être qui se repaît des désirs, surtout charnels, des mortels ?

Ah. Bonne question que voilà.

― Et bien, tu es au moins tranquille pour trois jours. Avoua avec sincérité le voyageur. Mais je sais par expérience que les démones sont bien moins sensibles à notre charme et puis, je ne pense pas que mon sang va te convenir. Pas dans ces conditions.

Elle eut une grimace de dépit. Zut. Il était au courant. Pas si bête qu'il pouvait en avoir l'air. Elle eut un geste vague vers le cadavre.

― Vu que c'est un démon tu pourrais le… purifier ? Au cas où un abruti viendrait nous surprendre en pleine conversation.

― Tant que tu me laisses approcher et que tu recules. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre épée de Damoclès sur la tête.

De mauvaise grâce, elle opina et lui obéit. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le torse du démon qui s'était transformé peu après sa mort. C'était une vision peu ragoûtante mais avec la mission qu'il se coltinait, il en avait vu d'autre.

Sa main, puis le cadavre brilla d'une vive lumière blanche et le corps fuma sans dégager l'odeur pestilentielle de décomposition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.

― Pour un imposteur, t'es plutôt bon. Fit remarquer la belle sans une once d'admiration.

― Et toi, avec un tel sang-mêlé, t'es plutôt arrogante. Rétorqua le blondinet en se relevant.

La jeune femme serra les dents mais ne fit aucun commentaire dans l'impulsivité. Elle comprenait qu' «imposteur » avait été le mot de trop. Si elle voulait l'objet de son désir dans le temps imparti, elle avait besoin de lui, indéniablement mais pas question de s'excuser !

― C'est vrai que t'es bien placé question parenté.

― Je suis pourvue d'une grande sociabilité.

― Faut bien si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux de tes proies.

Là, il commençait à saturer. Ils tournaient en rond et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle avait tant de temps que ça à perdre ?

― Bon le deal ? A prendre ou à laisser.

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Ce n'était pas très prudent de voyager avec un tel phénomène qu'elle ne pourrait pas manipuler à sa guise. Néanmoins, la perspective d'avoir un challenge un peu plus intéressant la rendait curieuse. Il avait du mordant, des infos qui pouvaient l'intéressée ou pas. C'était un risque. Si l'objet pouvait en aider un autre… Pourquoi ne pas le garder et le vendre au plus offrant ? Elle pourrait se débarrasser de cet impertinent dès qu'elle aurait l'objet de sa convoitise.

La richesse et la libération lui tendait les bras.

De son côté, le jeune homme devinait sans mal les intentions de sa potentielle collaboratrice. Elle partager ? Elle n'avait pas la tête d'un bon samaritain.

Non. Il la tuerait et récolterait la clé de sa liberté. Il prendra tout.

Le pouvoir et la libération étaient des motivations suffisantes pour supporter cette démone.

― Je prends. Annonça finalement cette dernière avec un sourire.

En somme, ce serait au plus prompt. Au plus malin. Le gagnant aura tout et le perdant sera six pieds sous terre. Une chance. Une seule. Qui allait la saisir ?

― Ton prénom ? Demanda le jeune homme. Ce serait très désagréable de t'appeler « Femme » « hé » ou « ho ».

― Tu as raison… Moi c'est Carry. Répondit l'inconnue. Et toi ?

― Caïn.

Elle mentait. La sang-mêlé devinait que lui aussi. Par soucis de sécurité si l'un ou l'autre devait se faire capturer. C'est pourquoi, puisque jamais il n'aurait pu exiger quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même, le voyageur préféra ne pas insister.

Elle savait qu'il pouvait détecter ses mensonges. C'était donc volontaire et la belle rousse avait de bonnes raisons, à sa décharge.

Comment ne pas se souvenir de son prénom ? Ce fichu prénom maudit qu'était le leur.

Ils eurent la même certitude, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

_C'est moi le maître de la partie. Tu n'aurais rien et tu seras tué à cause de ton excès de confiance..._

'*'

― Tu es sûre que c'est par ici ?

― Oui. Assura la jeune femme une énième fois.

Elle ajouta :

― On y est presque. D'ailleurs… Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais être aussi dubitative quand à mon avenir.

La démone se tourna vers le jeune homme, si rapidement qu'il dut s'arrêter en urgence pour conserver la distance qu'il voulait maintenir entre elle et lui.

― Pourquoi dois-je rester devant tandis que toi, tu te places à sept mètres de moi ?

― Ton épée à une grande allonge il me semble. Expliqua le sang-mêlé sans se départir de son calme. Le temps que tu me bondisses dessus, je t'aurais infligé au mieux une blessure sérieuse. On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Quand au fait que tu sois devant, cela me semble logique puisque c'est toi qui sais où se trouve le bâtiment. A moins que tu ne me mène en bateau pour te débarrasser de moi…

Percevant la perplexité de son compagnon d'infortune, elle eut un soupir, plaqua ses mains à ses hanches puis braqua son regard dans le sien.

― Le bâtiment se trouve en plein cœur de la plaine juste après cette forêt.

Un silence. Un ange passe*.

― Mensonge ou vérité ? Demanda narquoisement la belle faussement ingénue.

― Vérité mais ça ne veut rien dire. Contra le jeune homme. Le démon peut t'avoir menti. Je voulais l'interroger moi-même. D'où mon intervention durant ton charmant goûter.

― Ne dit-on pas que la vérité est dans le sang ? C'est justement parce que je l'ai puisé directement à la source qu'il est impossible qu'il m'ait trompée.

― On peut lui faire dire ce qu'on veut. Peut-être avait-on mentit à ce démon.

― Quel était l'intérêt ?

― Parce que c'était un démon mineur, un sous-fifre. Moi, je ne donnerais pas d'informations d'une importance capitale à un simple subordonné.

― Alors pourquoi le cherchais-tu s'il était aussi inutile ?

_Par dépit. _Songea t-il. Son interlocuteur serra les poings de rage et peina à reprendre une attitude stoïque. Non, en fait, c'était mission impossible.

― C'est ta spécialité de toujours avoir tout faux comme ça ?

― Et toi, c'est ta caractéristique la plus marquante ce côté je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?

Expiration. Inspiration. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne devait pas la criblée de balles chargées de son pouvoir. Il pouvait la tuée et s'il foirait son coup, c'était lui qui allait être collé sur un pilori, vidé de son sang parce qu'elle l'aura probablement écorché vif.

Il allait lui proposer de repartir sur de meilleure base quand le visage de la belle se crispa, une grimace de douleur déforma son joli minois et elle s'effondra. Se tordant de douleur au sol, elle tentait de juguler en vain la douleur devant son compagnon qui fut surprit par la soudaineté de la crise.

Il savait tout de suite ce qui était en train de se produire.

L'ange s'agenouilla auprès de sa collaboratrice, la soulevant en passant son bras à ses épaules.

_Sa marque !_

Tant pis pour la pudeur, ce n'était pas un moment approprié pour y penser. Il déboutonna le chemiser de la démone, pâlissant au vue de la marque qui pulsait et pompait sans répit la vie de sa propriétaire. Un cercle traversé par deux croix et deux arcs. La voir sur une autre personne que lui le renvoyait irrémédiablement à sa propre mortalité.

Il posa sa main sur le stigmate qui se trouvait sur le sein gauche. Une lumière vive, identique à celle qui avait entouré la victime de sa partenaire quelques jours plus tôt, apparut et entoura le sceau mortifère. Il se recula dès que la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Elle devait très certainement se demander pourquoi la crise s'était aussi vite apaisée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle écarta un peu plus les pans de son chemise sans se soucier du fait qu'elle n'avait qu'un soutien-gorge en-dessous et considéra sa marque avait hébètement.

― Elle… s'est décolorée ?

―Un simple sort antalgique. Précisa l'ange. Ta marque va retrouver sa noirceur petit à petit. Maintenant, tu as vraiment besoin de moi en vie. Si je venais à mourir, mon sort sera défait et ta crise va reprendre là où elle en était.

La démone pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire. Elle s'était fait avoir ! La belle rousse aurait presque préférer continuer à souffrir plutôt que dépendre de quelqu'un. Cette crise la prenant par surprise, elle n'avait pas eut le loisir de prendre ses précautions.

― Et quand ton anesthésiant ne fait plus effet ?

― D'ici-là, ta crise devrait déjà être passée.

― Tu uses souvent de ce sort ?

― Pas sur moi. Je dois l'utiliser avec prudence sinon, au bout d'un certain nombre d'utilisation, il n'a plus autant d'effet qu'avant.

― Tu ne connais pas le nombre exact je suppose…

― Ça diffère selon la race et la personne. Votre constitution, à vous les démons et les vampires, est particulièrement résistante. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce genre de tour fonctionne plus d'une dizaine de fois. Et encore. Je n'ai jamais testé sur un sang-mêlé comme le tient.

Cela se voyait sur le milieu de sa figure qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Tant pis. Il s'en fichait.

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas totalement boutonné son haut. Surement pour garder un œil sur son stigmate. Elle leva la tête fièrement en passant devant l'ange.

Ils reprirent la route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une chose cependant dérangeait le sang-mêlé : avoir été contraint d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'aider de cette manière. Si lui faisait une crise, il aurait dû mal à faire disparaître la douleur. La puissance de ce sort se verrait divisée et il n'était pas certain qu'il tienne bon dans ces conditions. Qu'il tienne assez longtemps en fait.

Le plus angoissant ? L'absence. Aucune présence dans les environs. Il ne percevait rien. Pas la moindre vibration angélique. Ils s'étaient fait rouler dans la farine, c'était évident. Il s'immobilisa à temps avant de percuter la jeune femme qui, elle, s'était figée sans prévenir. Elle s'accroupit, la main posée sur l'herbe grasse. Une malicieuse lueur rougeoyante apparut furtivement puis s'éteignit.

De l'autre main, elle saisit le poignet de son partenaire et le força à plaquer la paume de sa main sur le sol.

― Ton pouvoir.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

― T'es un ange non ? Remplie ta part du marché maintenant.

― C'est demandé si gentiment…

Sur cette remarque pleine d'ironie, il ferma les yeux et lança son pouvoir. La terre s'illumina et tout deux bondirent en arrière en voyant apparaître un escalier ainsi qu'une ouverture. Ils devaient descendre pour atteindre leur salut.

Maintenant il voyait pourquoi il n'avait pas put sentir le pouvoir de l'objet de sa convoitise. Toutefois, l'entrée découverte, il ne percevait toujours rien. Il savait où aller et le chemin n'était pas si long.

Ça ne sentait pas la libération tout ça. Plutôt les ennuis.

_Bah ! De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui suis en première ligne._

Dévalant rapidement les marches pour entrer dans le bâtiment caché sous terre, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait rester devant sa complice. Il se sentait vulnérable tout d'un coup.

― C'est toi qui sais. Déclara-t-elle tout d'un coup. Vu l'architecture, je risque de me perdre et si cet objet s'avère inutilisable, je perdrais un max de temps à repartir d'ici. C'est toi qui conduis, je ne ferais aucun coup bas durant le trajet.

Pause, le temps que le dénommé Caïn tourne la tête vers elle. Ils savaient tout deux ce que la dernière phrase impliquait c'est pourquoi elle ajouta, avec ce même sourire énigmatique :

― On a un deal après tout non ?

Il opina, peu rassuré, puis poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Quelque chose clochait chez elle. Un je-ne-sais-quoi. Ces yeux noisette aux reflets rougeoyant le faisaient frissonner. Du côté de la semi-démone, le bilan n'était pas non plus des plus joyeux. Les deux armes à feu de calibre 45 lui fichaient une frousse de tous les diables.

Sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Elle sentait le pouvoir de l'ange dans chacune des balles. Qu'à cela ne tienne, son côté vampirique l'aiderait à se rétablir si une de ces horreurs la touchait. Toutefois, elle devinait sans trop de difficulté qu'il avait une autre carte dans sa manche.

Ils descendaient de plus en plus profondément dans le bâtiment qui était éclairé pour une raison obscure aussi bien que si le bâtiment s'était trouvé en plein jour. Un véritable labyrinthe et la rousse n'avait pas mentie en déclarant qu'elle ne s'y serait jamais adapter. L'assurance de son compagnon accentuait sa méfiance mais tant qu'il restait dans son rôle de guide, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Sa main à la garde de son épée, prête à bondir tel un fauve, elle comptait bien l'éliminer dès qu'ils seraient à destination. Il avait beau être un ange, il mourait si elle visait un point vital. Ou si elle le décapitait tout simplement. La lame tranchant la chair tendre, sa tête roulant au sol tandis que son visage conserverait jusqu'à l'éternité cette expression de surprise. Une bonne tête de naïf.

Un énième escalier et une énième porte plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

_Il reste cette porte-ci. _Se rappela l'ange. _Mais c'est étrange, je ne sens toujours rien… Nous aurait-on doublés ?_

C'était parfaitement envisageable après tout. Les informations étaient peut-être obsolètes…

Il poussa la porte et dut fermer les yeux un instant devant la vive lumière dégagée par la salle. Sa compagne entra à son tour, les yeux plissés pour la même raison que le jeune homme.

― C'est presque décevant. Fit la belle. Aucune vibration dans l'air, aucune pression. Rien n'indique qu'elle soit ici.

― Pourtant elle devrait. Même si on l'avait déplacé, sa puissance aurait dû laisser son empreinte dans son entourage, dans l'atmosphère.

― Le démon était sûr de lui. Il avait piqué l'info en se disant qu'il pourrait la marchander pour ensuite prendre de vitesse ses pigeons et les tuer.

Passant sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, le sang-mêlé fut assez surpris.

― Ce ne sont pas dans vos habitudes de jouer avec la nourriture.

― On tue le temps comme on peut. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Moi, mon sang vampire aime beaucoup chasser tandis que mon sang démoniaque préfère les proies faciles. C'est assez compliqué de combler les deux sans frustration.

Ça, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Il traversa la pièce, intrigué par le coffre au fond de la salle. Tout lui semblait si facile si on écartait la cachette de ce sanctuaire, les pièges et le labyrinthe.

Devant le coffre, il eut une hésitation. La laisser ouvrir ? Si ce qu'ils cherchaient était bien là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'ait entre les mains puis prenne la poudre d'escampette. Mais si lui l'ouvrait, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Se disant que, de toute manière, celui qui prenait l'initiative avait l'avantage, il se pencha et ouvrit le coffret sur son piédestal.

― Alors ?

― Un simple livre totalement vierge. Lâcha l'ange en levant l'objet.

― Ah. Je suppose que c'est la fin du partenariat… Génial. Tout ça pour revenir les mains vides.

― Ouais…

La rousse le vit passer à côté d'elle pour sortir. Quelques mètres franchit plus tard, il lui fit volte-face et évita avec souplesse le coup d'épée qui lui entailla le bras qui maintenait le livre contre lui. Il fit un bond en arrière et braqua son arme à feu sur la jeune femme impulsive.

― Je m'interrogeais… Si c'est vraiment qu'un livre vierge, pourquoi tu prends la peine de le garder avec toi ?

― Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je crois qu'à présent, ce partenariat et bel et bien terminé ?

― Il n'aura duré que trois jours mais disons que ta compagnie m'a été agréable. Maintenant donne-moi la clé de ma liberté mon cher Caïn.

Il eut un sourire et resserra sa prise sur le livre.

― Viens la chercher.

C'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient aussi rapide l'un que l'autre. La démone avait un avantage non négligeable puisqu'en combat au corps à corps, elle le dominait sans mal. Il se sentait plus à l'aise dans l'attaque à distance.

Mais, il avait une carte dans sa manche. C'était aléatoire cependant il y avait de grande chance que ça fonctionne.

Il la laissa donc approcher, tirant quelques balles dont elle déviait la trajectoire aisément. Trop heureuse de se savoir supérieure dans un domaine, elle ne fit pas attention. Il se baissa pour éviter le coup vertical, lâcha son arme et le livre pour que l'attention de son adversaire se porte sur eux et posa sa main sur le stigmate de la belle. Une fraction d'inattention suffisait.

Il la poussa sans douceur au sol. Elle ne pourrait pas se relever, il avait gagné.

― J'avais omit de te dire un petit détail important concernant l'antalgique. Lui annonça t-il distraitement en s'époussetant. Je peux l'interrompre quand je le souhaite et même intensifier la douleur à mon bon plaisir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'aime pas infliger de la douleur inutilement. Tu en baves déjà assez.

_C'est pitoyable… Me faire avoir par ce m'as-tu-vu…_

Elle en mourrait de honte. Cette douleur irradiait tout son être. Paralysée par cette souffrance, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle, pourquoi cette crise était-elle aussi longue et aussi douloureuse ?

Il se surprit à la contempler alors qu'elle souffrait. Il se morigéna sévèrement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait simplement partir. Aucun regret à avoir de laisser cette fourbe ici.

Quoique…

― Tss. J'ai presque des remords de t'abandonner ici alors que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai récupéré cette relique…

― Pff, comme si tu pouvais en avoir. Gémit la belle en retenant les larmes que lui tirait la douleur. Moi… Je ne veux pas que ma vie se termine sur une trahison.

― Allons allons, tu m'aurais tué à la seconde même où tu en aurais eut l'occasion. Tu dois avoir encore un peu de temps devant toi…

― Malheureusement non…

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette affirmation était vraie ou fausse à cause de la crise que provoquait le stigmate. Et cette faim qui revenait subitement. Il avait eut raison, le désir de sa dernière aventure ne l'avait apaisé que trois jours seulement.

Et il avait une femme, dangereusement magnifique, offerte malgré elle. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plus belle que toutes celles qu'il avait connu. Vue son statue de sang-mêlé, il savait que les démons et les vampires pouvaient volontairement faire naître le désir chez la personne de son choix mais là… Il sentait clairement cette pulsion…

Cette faim qu'il devait assouvir. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

― Hum… J'ai un peu de temps à t'accorder… Je suppose que… puisque tu ne peux rien me faire…

Il la souleva avec délicatesse et la compara mentalement avec une poupée. Les yeux clos, elle peinait à respirer, son visage empourpré témoignant de l'effort de son organisme pour repousser l'échéance funeste.

― Je peux t'offrir un petit cadeau avant de partir.

_Un peu comme une consolation_... _Qu'est-ce que je risque ?_

Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Monumentale erreur qu'il regretta la seconde qui suivit.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une langue glissée entre ses lèvres et une main saisir sa nuque. Il n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Il ne pouvait plus bouger par sa propre volonté. Ce baiser s'approfondissait dans un mélange de sensualité et de violence.

_ Quelle espèce de…_

La traître rompit le contact, un sourire narquois et triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres.

― Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient contrôler un autre être grâce à un simple mélange de salive ? Zut ! Tu t'es fais avoir comme un débutant ! Ça t'apprendra à être plus prudent. Quand on joue au plus malin sans connaître les règles, on perd.

Ses griffes barrèrent de plaies sanglantes la joue de l'ange immobilisé, paralysé par le pouvoir de la semi-démone qui s'amusait beaucoup. Malgré tout, un détail non négligeable lui rappelait constamment que la mort pouvait la faucher à tout moment.

― Remets ton anesthésique maintenant.

Avec épouvante, le semi-ange vit sa main décider toute seule de se poser sur le stigmate qui blanchit au contact du sort. Soulagée, la belle rousse se concentra sur sa respiration, agitée par la reprise de la crise qui avait été aussi brutale que violente.

― C'est bien, gentil chien. Dit-elle en tapotant la joue ensanglantée de sa marionnette. Je suis trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, lancer ce sort sur toi en pleine crise m'a épuisé. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire contre la possession. Il se détestait plus qu'il ne la détestait elle. Son seul espoir, c'était qu'elle ne le tuerait pas une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui. La semi-vampire goûta de la pointe de la langue le sang de son ex-partenaire et eut une grimace. A part pour finir brûlée vive, ce sang-là n'était pas utilisable. Dommage, il aurait fait un bon dîner afin de se remettre sur pieds.

― Qui ne dit mot consent. Reprit la jeune femme au comble de la fierté et de la joie. A présent, tu vas prendre le livre, exercé ton pouvoir sur lui afin de révéler sa vraie nature. Ensuite… Tu utiliseras son pouvoir pour me libérer de cette marque maudite. T'es un ange, ce sera moins compliqué. Ah mais oui c'est vrai…

Elle arracha les premiers boutons de la chemise, dévoilant la marque funeste.

― Tu n'es qu'un semi. J'espère pour toi que cela marchera.

Son corps tremblant de fureur en essayant de lutter en vain contre le sort, le jeune homme reposa la démone et alla récupérer le livre. Si près de son arme, si seulement il pouvait la saisir… Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dégainer celle qui était encore dans son holster.

Le livre réagit au contact du pouvoir du sang-mêlé. Il s'effrita sous les doigts du semi-ange et finit en petit tas de cendre sous les pieds. Plus en colère que surprise, la démone se redressa, son regard se posant plusieurs fois sur ce qu'il restait de ce qui devait être une relique et sur son ex-compagnon.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? Réponds et t'as intérêt à me dire la vérité !

― J'ai lancé un simple sort de vérification. C'était un faux. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai intérêt à détruire une relique ? Je n'en ai pas la possibilité. Tu ne crois plus en ton propre pouvoir ?

Elle serra les dents, les poings refermés. Elle relâcha sa victime qui se mit à genoux. Vanné, ses yeux ne lâchait plus ces cendres qui avaient eut tant de signification pour lui. Sa liberté et la possibilité d'avoir plus de pouvoir venait d'être anéanti. Momentanément tout du moins.

Trahison, coup bas, compromis... Tout ça pour rien.

― Super… On a tout a recommencé.

― Parle pour toi. Répliqua le semi-ange qui eut un coup d'œil vers son propre stigmate. J'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre…

Silence contemplatif. La dénommée Carry reprit la parole, poussée par sa curiosité et son envie de combler ce vide.

― Il te reste combien de temps avant tes 21 ans ?

― … 12 mois. Et toi ? C'est 19 ans ta limite n'est-ce pas ?

Elle opina.

― 14-15 mois au mieux… Je pencherais plus sur 14 vue la crise que je viens d'avoir. Puisqu'on y est, tu t'appelles… ?

Ah oui. Ils s'étaient donné de faux prénoms. Il était vrai que, au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

― Sanji.

― Nami.

― Enchanté.

― De même.

Ton blasé, presque éteint. Que faire ? Ils n'avaient pas la motivation de repartir sur la chasse aux reliques. C'était la seule solution pour faire disparaître le stigmate.

Oui mais voilà, il n'y avait pas un stock illimité de reliques. Elles avaient une puissance variable, allant du simple soutient à un pouvoir considérable. C'était en quelque sorte la bénédiction de Dieu. Celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir à leur naissance. Mais voilà, leur présence en ce monde n'était pas désirée aux yeux de Dieu.

La question était simple et assez complexe à la fois : Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ?

― Je te jure... Ajouta la dénommée Nami. C'est à vous dégoûté de lutter pour survivre.

\-/

*Hahaha. Jamais compris cette expression…

Booooon voilà l'un des passages les plus rudes de commencé : le début. J'espère que c'est à votre goût.

Commentez, dites-moi tout. Laissez une review, ça prend moins de temps que d'écrire un chapitre aussi long . enfin je ne mendie pas. Je veux juste savoir si ce genre de fan fiction peut plaire.

Voilà, tout est dit pour le moment. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu alors je vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec.

On se revoit à la fin !

\-/

Chapitre 2

L'ange buta violemment le mur derrière lui, le souffle coupé, il allait se relever lorsque le canon d'une arme à feu se posa sur sa tempe. Il croisa le regard froid de son agresseur et perçut le dégoût balayer la peur en repensant à la nature de cet homme.

― Comme si un misérable comme toi pouvait vaincre un sang-pur comme moi ! Cracha t-il.

― Tu es certain de ne rien savoir sur le livre que je cherche ?

Le séraphin eut un petit rire.

― Que je sache ou non, peu importe. Je ne compte pas aider un bâtard ! Tu n'es qu'un traître à notre sang noble, accepte ton destin, ce sera un déchet de moins dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel puis s'intéressa à nouveau à sa cible. Il pressa la gâchette, la balle traversant de part en part le cœur de l'ange qui eut un sursaut. Pour être sûr, il visa la tête et tira une nouvelle fois. A part un soubresaut, le corps ne montra pas signe de vie. Après une brève vérification dans les alentours, il sortit une craie et commença à tracer un cercle sur le mur de briques rouges autour du corps du cadavre.

Il fut si concentré qu'il fut surpris par la voix narquoise.

― Ennuyeux les angelots sang-pur n'est-ce pas ? Un poil trop théâtral.

Reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix, la commissure de ses lèvres eut un spasme agacé mais il poursuivit sans lui adresser un regard. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler.

― Par contre, toi… Je dois avouer que tu es vraiment différent. Pas seulement parce que tu es juste un semi-ange, même si ça doit y être pour beaucoup. Non, je n'arrive pas à définir ce petit truc mais ça va me venir.

― Je ne suis pas intéressé.

― Ah… Dommage. Je trouvais que nous faisions une bonne équipe.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le temps d'un regard noir, puis se détourna pour terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il aurait dû vérifier les hauteurs mais à présent, sentir la présence de la semi-démone lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque. Affalée sur la rambarde, se penchant légèrement, elle s'intéressa quelques secondes aux inscriptions entre les espaces des deux cercles qui étaient dessinés l'un dans l'autre.

― Ooooooh tu sais faire des grâces ? Génial ! Tu le renvois chez lui ?

― Ça ne te regarde pas.

― Tu sais que tes congénères ne vont pas apprécier ?

― Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Il se releva, posa la paume de sa main sur le centre du cercle. Un flash éblouit la spectatrice indésirable puis, une fois passé, le cadavre avait disparut. Elle eut un sourire. Oui, ce sang-mêlé était décidément très intéressant. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde, telle une petite fille piquée par la curiosité que provoquait en elle un nouveau jouet.

Cette attitude horripilait le semi-ange blond.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

― Aaaaaah tu vois que ma venue t'intrigue !

Elle sauta de son perchoir pour se planter devant lui. Il y avait au bas mot six mètres entre le toit et le sol mais elle était encore en vie. La constitution des races dites "supérieures" étaient décidément très surprenante. Bien sûr, il en était capable néanmoins il trouvait toujours cette résistance impressionnante.

― Tu as la capacité de te battre sans problème avec un sang-pur, tu es un détecteur de mensonge ambulant, tu sais soigner et tu es un expert dps pur avec quelques affinités pour le corps-à-corps grâce à quelques sorts de zone formidables contre les démons supérieur.

Il se rappela à temps que "supérieur" signifiait qu'ils incarnaient l'un des péchés originaux. Ô combien il les détestait. D'ailleurs, elle ne précisait pas qu'il n'était pas à l'aise face à eux. Exception faite à ceux de la luxure.

Par contre, cela le dérangeait qu'elle en sache autant sur lui.

―Sanji aux Tirs d'Argent. T'es connu pour être un tireur hors pair, comme ton surnom l'indique. Tu t'es fais un petit nom parmi tes ennemis. Charmant.

― Tu te crois mieux loti… Nami aux Lames Carmins ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Son cas l'indifférait bien qu'elle adorait sentir la peur émaner de ses proies. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux pointa de l'index la grâce qui s'effaçait petit à petit.

― Tu mets toujours autant de temps ?

― Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

Elle eut un soupir ennuyé.

― Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? Je pensais que tu ne serais pas aussi rancunier vu que tu ne comptais pas non plus partager avec moi le pouvoir de la relique. Surement parce que tu avais également menti à ce sujet.

― Peu importe puisqu'au final, c'était bidon. On voit que tu as du temps à perdre pour faire des recherches sur moi.

― Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

― Moi, je sais à qui demander pour des renseignements. Réponds à présent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver des informations sur lui ? Ceci dit, il n'avait pas tord. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser des gens en vie après son passage, laissant son métissage s'exprimer librement. Au moins, sa faim était apaisée et les potentiels témoins étaient supprimés. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que des avantages là-dedans bien que sa capacité à lire dans le sang était très utile, elle avait ses limites elle aussi.

Nami eut petite moue désapprobatrice, trouvant qu'il était trop franc, trop direct. Elle appréciait ce côté-là chez lui mais là… Elle voulait juste s'amuser !

― J'ai peut-être trouvé une personne qui pourrait nous aiguillé sur le véritable livre de Nethys.

A ce nom, Sanji eut un temps d'arrêt.

― Quel volume ?

― Comment ça quel volume ?

Le jeune maudit eut un regard atterré vers son interlocutrice puis une idée lui vint, s'imposant en lui telle une évidence. Il tenait sa chance. Un détail le tracassait cependant.

― Pourquoi me demander à moi ?

La semi-démone avait une réponse toute prête.

― Tu es celui avec qui mes intérêts coïncident le plus. Les autres sang-mêlé ne cherchent même pas à faire d'alliance. Ils se contentent de torturer ou d'accepter leur destin de maudit, ce qui est tout de même très sot. Et puis…

Elle s'interrompit, se penchant dangereusement vers le semi-ange qui eut un mouvement de recul. Pas question d'être prit en traître par cette apparition démoniaque ! Il s'interdit toute réaction extérieure mais la tentation de saisir l'une de ses armes à feu demeurait. Il ne fallait pas donner de bonnes raisons d'attaquer à cette vampire.

― Si tu as une telle réputation, je me dis que ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai ressenti un fort pouvoir lorsque je t'ai embrassé. Ce n'était pas qu'angélique… Je me trompe ?

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement. Son ultime carte face à elle n'allait pas être dévoilée aussi rapidement tout de même ? Son visage restait de marbre alors qu'intérieurement, tout s'emballait.

― Quand je t'ai demandé quel volume du livre c'était, c'est parce que l'un est plus puissant que l'autre.

Nami reprit ses distances, déçue qu'il reste aussi glacial envers elle. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait que sa libération en tête ? C'était partiellement vrai. Ce semi-ange l'intriguait, elle venait de le lui avouer et lui ne montrait aucun signe de réciprocité.

Était-ce à cause d'une première impression tenace ? La belle détestait son apparence lorsqu'elle devait laisser son métissage l'enlaidir. Céder à des pulsions telles que la faim revenait à relâcher tout contrôle sur elle-même. Ses yeux viraient à un rouge éclatant et malsain, ses veines ressortaient d'une horrible manière, ses ongles poussaient jusqu'à devenir des griffes, ses canines lui faisaient un mal de chien et ses pupilles s'étrécissaient. Peu glamour. A présent, il devait la voir comme la bête qu'elle était et non comme une femme.

Étrangement, cela la dérangeait.

― Formidable ! Je ne sais rien de ce côté mais si on tombe sur le bon, je pense qu'il y en aura plus qu'assez pour nous deux et pour qu'on vende ce qui reste à d'autres.

Dubitatif, le jeune homme fut contrarié en s'apercevant que ce qu'elle disait était la stricte vérité. Pourquoi avait-elle décidée de partager à présent ?

Une question à laquelle elle ne répondrait probablement pas.

Il rajusta machinalement son cache-œil sous le regard curieux de son interlocutrice.

― La cible doit être un ange pour que tu viennes me voir. Ou un démon assez puissant pour que tu le redoute.

― Ne sois pas ridicule. Il s'agit d'un ange et j'aimerais sincèrement ton concours pour avoir les informations qu'il détient. D'autant que tu pourrais y trouver ton compte, la suppression de la malédiction de côté.

― Ce qui nous ramène à la question la plus cruciale : comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ?

― Tu ne peux pas. Moi j'ai confiance en ta capacité à discerner le mensonge de la vérité et je crois que tu me pose cette question par dépit parce que tu sais que tout ce que je dis est vrai.

― Je sais surtout que tes tournures de phrases ne cachent rien.

Il n'était pas dupe mais ça, Nami le devinait aisément. Ce n'était pas ce petit détail qui l'empêcherait de tirer son épingle du jeu.

La réalité était omniprésente. Le sable du temps filait entre leurs doigts sans qu'ils puissent le stopper. Il fallait un coup de pouce et quoi de mieux que la bénédiction de Dieu ? Sanji eut un geste de dépit et ressortit sa craie. Il n'avait pas le loisir de gaspiller plus de temps à discuter avec cette sang-mêlé intrusive et incommodante.

― Où est-ce que cela se trouve ?

― Tu peux nous y amener ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

― Si je te le demande…

Elle sortit une feuille, y inscrivit l'adresse avant de la placer devant l'œil de l'ange. Sur ce point, au moins, elle avait de la jugeote. Ils ne savaient pas si on était en train de les écouter, mieux valait communiquer ce genre d'informations par papier. Elle prit son briquet et fit disparaître le document tandis que le jeune homme retraçait une grâce à la craie. Les symboles entre les deux cercles étaient différents et la semi-démone fut impressionnée par sa rapidité. D'une main sûre, il arrivait à faire des cercles parfaits sur cette surface irrégulière. La pointe de la craie quittait le mur de brique qu'une fraction de seconde pour se reposer sur le mur.

Elle était fascinée par cette assurance et cette rapidité. En fait, c'était ce sang-mêlé qui était une énigme.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se dissimuler derrière ce cache-œil ?

C'était une des nombreuses questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit quand elle posait les yeux sur lui.

Il y avait bien évidemment une plus commune et tout aussi récurrente.

Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de lui dès que la relique sera à elle ? Ce serait corsé et le même tour n'allait pas marcher deux fois.

Sanji se releva après avoir tracé les derniers symboles, rangeant pour de bon sa craie. Il tendit la main vers sa complice qui eut un instant d'hésitation.

― Tu ne risques rien, j'ai fais en sorte que les sang-mêlé comme nous puissent passer. Voilà l'intérêt de prendre son temps pour dessiner ce genre de symbole. Ça t'ennuie à mourir de voir ça mais c'est utile.

― Et c'est aussi utile pour piéger.

A ses mots saturés de soupçons et de fiels, Sanji eut un grand sourire.

― Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu as besoin de moi pour arriver à tes fins alors que moi, j'ai toujours une solution de rechange.

― Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que l'ange que tu as dégommé t'ai été utile.

Le sourire du sang-mêlé ne fana pas d'un pouce mais Nami devinait aisément qu'il la maudissait intérieurement. Cette certitude lui suffit à ressentir une intense satisfaction. Tout malin qu'il se croyait, il restait au même point qu'elle. Et cette impuissance-là, bien qu'elle soit source d'amertume, valait toutes les remarques du monde.

La main de la jeune femme se glissa dans celle, tendue vers elle, de son coéquipier qui resserra sa prise.

― Accroche-toi.

― Ah oui et pour…

Il la tira vers lui et s'engouffrèrent tout deux dans l'immense cercle dont les contours s'étaient illuminé de blancs lorsqu'ils le traversèrent. Derrière eux, plus aucune trace de grâce. Tout avait disparut.

― … Quoi ?

Elle s'était rattrapée de justesse au semi-ange dès leur arrivée.

― Ah je vois.

Mouvement de tête vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient de la part de Sanji, sa compagne d'infortune se reprit. Nami fit un tour sur elle-même pour voir où ils avaient atterri.

― Tu nous envois à l'autre bout du monde quand même. Fit remarquer le jeune homme en repensant à l'adresse.

― Oui, j'ai fais exprès, histoire que t'épuise une bonne partie de ton pouvoir afin que j'ai l'avantage.

Sanji darda un regard noir vers la sang-mêlé qui semblait très satisfaite de sa petite réplique.

_Si elle pense réussir à m'avoir parce que j'ai fais usage d'autant de magie, elle se goure cette poupée barbie rousse !_

N'empêche, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec son short taille basse et son court petit haut rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Il voyait son stigmate, noir, se détacher de sa peau si blanche. Le jeune homme se rabroua mentalement. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne sur laquelle fantasmer. Oh non !

Même si…

― Bon tu t'amènes ?

La faim commençait déjà à le tenailler.

_J'en étais sûr !_ Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Rien qu'à son souvenir, sa faim revenait, inassouvie depuis lors. Il n'avait pas eut le temps. Le jeune homme décida de se changer les idées, une question venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

― Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver ?

― L'odorat mon cher. Fit la belle en le pointant du doigt. Ce fut difficile mais si tu crois savoir dissimuler ton odeur à la perfection, c'est un tord. Cependant je dois te l'accorder, tu es bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle avant de reprendre.

― Et j'espère que c'est dans tout les domaines.

Le visage du jeune home s'empourpra, devinant aisément de quels "domaines" elle parlait. C'était bien une démone pour parler aussi légèrement de ce genre de chose ! Il était vrai que le semi-ange avait eu tellement d'aventures qu'il ne pouvait pas les compter mais il avait toujours respecté ses partenaires et ne les avait jamais fait espérer à plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir. Grâce à son charme angélique, il ne lui était pas bien difficile d'apaiser cette faim. Il avait quelques remords une fois rassasiés.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé **la** femme qui le satisferait pleinement. Ce n'était certainement pas une humaine… Ou alors il fallait qu'elle soit exceptionnelle.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'occasion de se pencher sur la question. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Il suivait la jeune femme comme un automate puis s'intéressa à nouveau à son entourage.

― Une ville miteuse… Quel endroit parfait pour cacher un être aussi pur…

Nami eut un petit rire au sarcasme du jeune homme. Elle mit ses mains en visière, chercha du regard sa cible et eut un sourire triomphant.

― Aaaaaha ! Trouvé !

Sa main attrapa le poignet du semi-ange et elle lui fit traverser la rue, s'enfonçant dans une ruelle obscure. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes d'une trappe et saisit les poignets sans toutefois l'ouvrir. La tête tournée vers son complice, elle était d'un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait plus maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu plus. Au travers de rumeurs certes mais ses sources étaient fiables.

― Tu restes près de moi ok ?

C'était quoi, cette inquiétude dans son regard ? La peur qu'il foire cette mission ? Pour le coup, il se sentait vexé. Des deux, c'était elle la moins subtile. Il suffisait de la voir foncer…

― C'est toi qui sais. Je te laisse les commandes. Dit-il avec amertume.

Loin d'en tirer la joie que cela aurait dû produire en l'entendant capituler sur ce point, elle ouvrit la trappe et tout deux descendirent les marches qui les plongèrent dans le noir une fois les portes refermées. La main de Nami saisit celle de Sanji et la descente se poursuivit dans le silence. Une odeur sucrée mêlé à un peu d'amertume se faisait de plus en plus forte. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme avait la tête qui lui tournait. Des vertiges lui prenaient, il voyait une lumière diffuse apparaître et s'intensifier.

Il ne sentait venir aucun danger immédiat et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

― Att… Attends un peu…

Il faisait assez clair pour voir les marches cependant, avec sa vue brouillée, il eut le plus grand mal à s'asseoir. Il aurait voulu ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant la sang-mêlé mais il considérait avoir supporté plus que nécessaire.

― Je ne peux pas aller plus loin…

Nami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Il y avait bien une solution mais…

― Tu me laisses carte blanche ?

A peine Sanji avait-il hoché la tête, les pensées embrouillées par cette odeur si alléchante et horrible à la fois. Il sentit à peine qu'elle l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise pour le garder contre le mur, une main redressa sa tête. Un goût métallique envahi sa bouche, il se laissa faire. Ce voile épais dans son esprit se levait petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux puisqu'il ne voyait presque rien dans tout ce flou. Seule cette chevelure rousse se distinguait dans toute cette pénombre.

Le cœur de Nami eut un raté en voyant cet homme si faible en cet instant. Elle regretta de voir cet œil bleu fermé alors qu'elle avait toujours un frisson lorsqu'il se plantait dans ses yeux. Réputés pour être une fenêtre sur l'âme d'une personne.

Une main sur son poignet la fit sursauter. Il avait comprit ? Non apparemment, il continuait d'ingérer sans en avoir conscience les quelques gouttes de son sang qui provenait de la plaie qu'elle s'était faite volontairement. Elle imaginait très bien sa réaction quand il se reprendrait. La belle vampire fut plus que satisfaite en entendant un petit gémissement de soulagement de la part du sang-mêlé.

― Bon, t'en a assez pris je pense.

Nami éloigna sa main dont l'index s'était glissé entre les lèvres du semi-ange. Elle passa sa langue sur la plaie, la refermant pour de bon. Il émergeait doucement, sa tête dodelinant tandis que sa main parcourait sa chevelure blonde comme si ses pensées allaient s'éclaircir plus vite. Son œil papillota puis finit par s'ouvrir pour de bon.

Et il réalisa. Il bondit sur ses pieds, outré.

― Je rêve ou tu m'as fais boire ton sang ?

― C'était la seule façon de te sortir de ton trip.

― Si tu m'avais expliqué, je m'y serais préparé.

― Je ne savais pas que c'était ce genre de drogue qu'il vendait.

Sanji accusa le coup, complètement figé alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l'escalier.

― C'est dans une droguerie que tu m'amènes ?

― Non, à un parc d'attraction.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils devant la raillerie de sa compagne d'infortune. Nami plaqua sa main sur le mur face à elle, trop proche du semi-ange qui eut le réflexe de reculer. Il buta tout bêtement contre le mur.

― Et puis, si mon sang te dégoûtait vraiment, je pense que tu n'aurais pas autant prit ton pied.

Interdit, le visage de Sanji s'empourpra à nouveau. Voilà ce que ça lui coûtait de laisser sa vie entre les mains d'une peste pareille !

― Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un merlan.

― Pourquoi boire ton sang m'a guéri ? Je ne suis pas un vampire, je...

― Ça ne t'as pas guéri, mon sang t'as seulement immunisé temporairement. Expliqua Nami. Les drogues n'ont aucun effet sur nous excepté une qu'on ne trouve que sur nos domaines et encore… En faibles quantités. Mais c'est largement suffisant ce qui est fort heureux vu que le gramme coûte la peau des fesses.

Elle eut un coup d'œil amusé vers son compère.

― Puisque t'es un semi-ange, tu aurais dû mal à digérer mon sang alors tu es tranquille jusqu'à demain. A moins que ton autre moitié soit démoniaque…

― Tu le saurais. Contrairement à moi, tu peux voir l'aura d'une personne.

― Je suis la première au courant mais la tienne est difficile à décrypter. Tu es d'une race que je n'ai jamais vue… En fait, la question la plus importante est plutôt…

Il nota un net rapprochement de son visage vers le sien.

― Est-ce que je vais avoir une récompense pour t'avoir sauvé la mise ?

― Tu l'as fais parce que tu as besoin de moi.

― Mais je t'ai donné quelques explications. Et je peux te promettre que je ne peux pas te contrôler grâce à mon sang. Ça n'a aucun effet sur vous. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Rien que pour avoir dissipé ce doute, je mérite un petit quelque chose.

Ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier…

― Une question. Finit-il par dire. Une seule.

Elle pesa un court instant le pour et le contre. Tant de questions à poser. Il était trop restrictif.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous ton cache-œil ?

Silence après cette question simplement chuchotée à l'oreille. Deux bras s'emparèrent de la taille de la rousse qui fut étonnée par ce geste. Leurs lèvres si proches, leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à la question… mais ce qui était en train de se produire était tout aussi intéressant.

_Il ne serait pas en train d'user de son charme sur moi quand même ?_ Elle savait qu'avec leur pouvoir, ce charme devenait irrésistible mais quel intérêt de l'utiliser maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas répondre à la question ? C'était si horrible que ça ce qui se cachait derrière ce truc ?

Elle perçut le souffle du semi-ange à son oreille. Un frisson la parcourut, agréable…

― Un œil.

Nami fut repoussé contre le mur et aperçut le sourire mauvais de son complice. Il reprit la descente des marches.

― Attend une petite minute ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

― Pas le moins du monde.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce cache-œil alors ?

― Chacun son style.

Rouge de colère, elle était restée plantée là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

― Tu… Espèce de connard !

― C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas formuler tes questions. Arrêtes de crier et amène-toi, nous avons du boulot.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Furibonde, Nami prit une profonde inspiration avant de dévaler les dernières marches et de rejoindre Sanji qui l'attendait devant la porte d'où filtrait des volutes de fumée.

― Tu sais ce qui nous attend ?

― Je pense que t'en a une petite idée.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce aux murs d'un vert sombre. Une centaine de personnes se trouvaient là, affalés sur des poufs*, l'esprit à dix mille kilomètres de ce lieu. La fumée faisait un épais brouillard mais ça ne semblait déranger en aucune manière la démone qui progressait sans hésitation entre les drogués. Sanji la suivait, sans la quitter des yeux. Il repéra sa grâce dans chacun de ses gestes, que ce soit pour refuser poliment les propositions ou simplement son déhancher.

Cette horrible pièce passée, ils firent face à deux vigiles. Derrière la porte qu'ils gardaient devait certainement se trouver la personne qui détenait des informations sur la clé de leur liberté.

Il était de plus en plus pressé et pour cause ! Plus vite ils en auraient fini, plus vite il pourrait s'éloigné ou se débarrasser de cette furie.

― Nous venons voir Doflamingo. Annonça Nami. J'avais pris rendez-vous au nom de Jimi.

― Il ne vous attendait pas tout de suite.

― Un changement de calendrier imprévu.

L'un des deux colosses entra dans le bureau. Le semi-ange se pencha vers sa complice, assez agacé par le fait qu'elle ait prévue qu'il vienne avec elle.

― "Jimi" ?

― La fin de nos deux prénoms. C'était soit "Jimi" soit "Nasa".

― … "Jimi" c'est pas mal.

Le vigile revint et d'un mouvement de tête leur ordonna d'entrer. En soit, ces deux géants n'auraient pas été un problème pour eux mais leur mort n'aurait engendré que des problèmes et ils avaient besoin de ce que savait cet homme.

Leur joie fut de courte durée quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce totalement vide.

Un cliquetis derrière eux leur signala qu'on les avait enfermés à l'intérieur de la salle. Nami releva la tête et perçut plusieurs âmes au-dessus d'eux. Quelques unes de chaque côté de la salle. Derrière les murs.

Bien évidemment, Sanji se sentit obligé de faire une remarque, sans aucun doute ironique.

― Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas les avoir, ces infos… Je me trompe ?

\-/

* au sens "coussin" du terme... Petite précision au cas où.

Ahaha ! Comme j'aime faire des fins de chapitres ainsi ! En même temps, faut bien appâter le lecteur. La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible mes agn-heuuu mes lecteurs adorés.

Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant, je vais donc y retourner. A très vite et laissez une review si l'envie vous vient.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

― Ah… AÏÏÏÏÏE !

― Shhhh ! T'es vraiment douillette !

― C'est de ta faute ! Tu es une brute.

― Et bien, pour une démone doublée d'une vampire… Je m'attendais à mieux.

Le jeune homme finalisa le bandage en passant une épingle à nourrice et s'assura que le pansement tenait bon. Il se rassit sur un vieux tronc d'arbre après avoir jeté un bout de bois dans le feu. Nami passa la main sur son ventre enturbanné et s'adossa contre la paroi lisse de la caverne.

Ils avaient fui, contraint par cette vingtaine de gardes qui était apparut. Blessés, en sous-nombre évident, la meilleure solution avait été de partir. Ça n'avait pas été facile et sans risque mais ils étaient encore vivants. C'était le principal.

Ils étaient enfoncés dans l'immense forêt qui entourait la ville miteuse. Ils avaient trouvés une grotte où se réfugier pour se soigner. Sanji et Nami avaient réussi à en éliminer quelques uns. Ils bénissaient le peu de chance qu'ils avaient. Ces gardes étaient des anges. Pas des sangs pur mais seuls les démons pouvaient repérer leurs pairs ou des anges à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les anges pouvaient simplement repérer leurs semblables. Et encore, il ne pouvait percevoir que si l'ange ou le semi-ange en question utilisait ses pouvoirs.

Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, Nami eut un long soupir. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et retenir ses pouvoirs pour éviter de se régénérer lui demandait des efforts conséquents.

― Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'avoir un soupir en entendant cette question.

― Je ne sais pas. Une chose est certaine : il s'est produit un truc qui nous passe bien au-dessus de la tête. Faut savoir quoi parce que sinon on en aura encore des surprises.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajouta :

― C'est peut être une chasse aux sang-mêlé. Mais comment savait-il qu'on venait ?

― Peut-être que ce "Jimi" est un sang-mêlé et qu'on ne le savait pas. Ceci dit une chasse aux sang-mêlé c'est plausible.

Second soupir de la part des deux jeunes gens.

― Cela peut paraître… Ridicule et parfaitement narcissique mais j'ai l'impression que cette attaque était seulement pour nous. Déclara Sanji.

― C'est ce que je me disais.

Nouveau silence. Nami compléta :

― Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous en veut.

― Ce n'est peut-être pas que lui mais une coalition. C'est courant chez les anges sang-pur. On a une certaine réputation.

― En même temps… ça fait quelques années qu'on chasse.

Le semi-ange allait lui demander comment elle pouvait le savoir puis se souvint qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur lui. Ses coudes plantés sur ses genoux et sa tête posé sur ses paumes, son regard se perdit dans le feu. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé, uniquement dérangé par le craquement du bois dévoré par les flammes.

A Sanji reprit la parole :

― Peut-être qu'on ne risque rien au final et qu'il ne voulait pas être emmerdé.

― On ne peut pas en être certain. C'est bien ça le problème.

― En tout cas, mieux vaut éviter de se séparer tant qu'on en sait pas plus.

La jeune femme lança un regard teinté de surprise. Regard que repéra le sang-mêlé qui se vexa.

― Quoi ? Tu trouves ça déplacé ? Bizarre ?

― Plutôt oui. Surtout venant de toi.

― Tu ne me connais que depuis très peu de temps. Fit le jeune homme en déviant le regard, haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Pendant ces trois jours, on ne s'est pas parlé des masses.

― Je commence à te cerner.

― Tu es bien loin du compte…

Nami reposa ses jambes douloureuses, un tir dans le genou et un autre dans le mollet, ce n'était jamais très agréable. Elle avait été très surprise que le semi-ange la porte sur les derniers kilomètres. Après avoir fait disparaitre toute trace de sang bien évidemment.

Pour le pistage grâce au sang de sa proie, les chasseurs étaient doués. Hors de question de leur facilité la vie.

― On manque cruellement d'informations. Déclara Sanji.

― Je sais qu'une prime est sur nos têtes. Avança la belle rousse. Mais de là à y voir un rapport…

― Je n'étais même pas au courant.

― Ah…

― Faut dire aussi que je m'en fiche.

― Oui moi aussi. Je l'ai appris par hasard alors qu'un chasseur me collait au train. J'en ai fais mon quatre heure. Je n'aime pas gâché.

― Je comprends.

Il eut un regard vers le tunnel qui menait vers l'extérieur, une mince volute de fumée courant le long du plafond. La nuit devait être en train de tombé vu l'heure. Il allait falloir éteindre le feu sinon la lueur allait alerter les passants. S'ils étaient encore recherché dans le coin, mieux valait la jouer profil bas.

Le seul souci serait le froid. De jour, ce n'était pas un gros problème mais une nuit sans feu, sans couvertures…

L'autre vampirette avait l'air d'être du genre à utiliser le prétexte de la "chaleur corporelle" pour se rapprocher de lui. Et il avait encore cette faim qui le tenaillait, lui rappelant sans cesse que le plaisir charnelle lui était essentiel pour être en pleine forme.

Satané métissage ! Dans ces moments-là, il haïssait son côté angélique. Et l'autre moitié n'était pas mieux non plus. Une autre faim allait bientôt se réveiller. Plus terrible encore.

Tant qu'il n'utilisait pas sa carte maîtresse ou qu'il ne faisait pas usage de plus de pouvoir, tout irait pour le mieux. Il avait encore deux bonnes journées devant lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce cœur démoniaque, palpitant, en pleine forme et très certainement délicieux juste en face.

Il devait sortir.

― Je reviens, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne.

― Et s'il y a quelqu'un ?

― Je m'en débarrasse. C'est des anges, rappelle-toi.

Il se demandait pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant de s'attaquer à elle. Surement parce qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle.

'*'

― Ah bah c'est pas dommage ! S'exclama la belle rousse. Il te faut deux heures pour une simple vérification ?

― Je ne suis pas comme toi moi. Je ne me fie ni à l'aura, ni à l'odeur.

Elle repéra le petit geste de la manche au menton.

― Si t'allais te ravitailler, t'aurais pu m'appeler ! J'ai une petite fringale !

― Sois pas stupide ! Un ange n'a pas les mêmes goûts que les démons et les vampires.

― Oui et puis je suis un quart sirène aussi ! Me prend pas pour une bille…

Nami se leva, malicieuse, le saisissant par le col. Surprit par la vélocité de la démone, il se laissa attirer vers elle. Elle passa sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres du semi-ange. Un petit soupir de soulagement en savourant la petite goutte de sang égarée lui échappa. Son sens du goût et celui de Sanji étaient plus développé qu'un simple être humain, aussi elle apprécia à sa juste valeur le cadeau impromptu.

― Ouuuuuh démoniaque !

― T'aurais été bien attrapé si ça avait été du sang angélique.

― Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'interdit…

Il se laissa plaquer contre la paroi, les mains de Nami sur son torse. Il sentit les canines de la jeune femme racler son cou si gentiment offert toutefois elle ne lui infligea aucune plaie. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir carbonisée. Ce grain de peau parfait, ce sang si alléchant qui filait dans ces veines… Il incarnait la tentation à lui seul.

Elle aurait tout donné pour plonger ses crocs et goûter ! Seulement voilà : elle avait déjà tenté de boire le sang d'ange mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose : la sensation de brûlure éclipsait toute la saveur.

Étrangement, ce goût de brûlé était moins présent dans le sang de Sanji. A cause de son métissage ? Tout de même… Nami avait déjà goûté au sang d'un semi-ange. Son autre moitié était parfaitement humaine et la sensation de brûlure avait été bien plus présente.

Quel était cette autre moitié qui contrebalançait totalement avec ce sang de séraphin ?

Sanji saisit les poignets de Nami alors que ses mains avaient simplement désiré découvrir ce torse musclé.

― N'utilises pas tes charmes sur moi. Je ne suis qu'un semi-ange, certes, mais je sais reconnaître une tentative de séduction intéressée. Le même truc ne fonctionnera pas deux fois.

― Je ne cherchais pas à te manipuler ! S'écria Nami, piqué au vif.

― Navré, réflexe conditionné. Depuis mes 10 ans, j'ai dû me défendre contre les opportunistes tels que toi. Et puis, vu que la dernière fois, j'ai fais preuve de faiblesses et tu en as profité sans vergogne… J'ai beau ne pas être tout blanc non plus mais me prends pas pour un débutant.

― Avec la réputation que tu as, cher Casanova, je ne risque plus de te sous-estimer.

Elle se défit de sa poigne, complètement vexée par les accusations du semi-ange, et retourna s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la caverne, sur le vieux tronc. L'atmosphère devint plus tendue et Sanji le regrettait. Il s'assit à même le sol et jeta un œil furieux vers le feu. Il n'était décidément pas déterminé à l'éteindre. Tant pis si quelqu'un se pointait ! Il pourrait se défouler, se délester de toute sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Il se demandait pourquoi il la ménageait autant cette cruche ! Il l'avait laissé s'approcher quand même et puis il avait failli accepter qu'elle goûte à son sang ! Ce liquide vital si noble…

Tss ! Il se tirait bien tout de suite si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux.

― Ça a quel goût le sang d'ange, tu le sais ?

Ah, si elle tendait la perche…

― C'est divin.

― Pfff, frimeur… Merci pour le jeu de mot !

― Tu demandes… Je te le dis.

― Comme si tu y avais goûté…

― Poses pas la question si t'es aussi sûre de la réponse.

Le silence s'était réinstallé. Les deux jeunes sang-mêlé avaient l'impression de revenir au point de départ. Nami s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi soupe au lait mais il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle aussi ! Bien que son aide fut très appréciable, ce n'était pas une raison pour se croire tout permit.

― Durant ta petite promenade, une idée t'es venue quand à ce qu'on allait faire ?

― J'ai un ami qui pourrait nous renseigner sur ce Doflamingo.

― C'est un ange sang-pur et tu n'en sais rien ?

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme se releva, en colère.

― Et bien NON ! Je ne sais rien de mes congénères et je m'en tape ! Je déteste les anges, sang-pur ou non. Je ne peux pas les blairer !

Il se rassit, aussi soudainement calmé que cette brusque crise de colère était apparue.

― A quelques exceptions près… Je les tuerais tous si ça m'étais possible.

Nami l'avait observé, peu désireuse d'être sarcastique ou même mauvaise.

― Excuse-moi. Je comprends ce sentiment.

― Non, tu n'en sais rien. Être dans la même situation ne veut pas dire qu'on a forcément le même passé. Alors n'essaie pas de me comprendre, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

― Ok, d'accord ! Tu te fiches de ce que peuvent endurer des autres tant pis pour eux ! Tu crois être le seul à avoir un lourd passé, ce n'est pas grave !

Elle avait dit cette réplique sur un ton agacé, presque ironique. Sanji croisa les bras sur son torse, vite imité par la belle rousse. Campant sur leur position, Nami poursuivit.

― C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si d'autres personnes pouvaient avoir un vécu. Tu es le plus malheureux, celui qui a le passé le plus horrible, l'avenir le plus terrible. Bien sûr, ça te donne le droit d'envoyer balader les autres, qu'importe ce qu'ils peuvent en penser !

― Je n'ai rien dis de tel !

Nami se remit debout, ignorant la douleur, pointant un index accusateur sur le jeune homme.

― Mais c'est ce que tu insinuais. Moi, je déteste les gens de mes races et mon passé a loin d'avoir été rose cependant cela ne m'empêche pas de tracer ma route et de continuer à me battre. Je ne compte pas te rembarrer de cette manière pour te faire savoir que tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre.

― Je n'ai jamais dis que je comptais abandonner.

Nami se rassit, grimaçant de douleur à cause de ses jambes. Elle avait beau avoir dit vouloir chasser, la jeune sang-mêlé était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. En réalité, elle était impuissante et avait peur de ce qui pouvait se produire durant la nuit. Si ces gardes qui les avaient poursuivis étaient en réalité des chasseurs, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'ils captaient la moindre énergie démoniaque ou angélique.

Elle réprima un sursaut en s'apercevant que Sanji s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Des gaufres.

― … Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on reste dans cette relation de conflit ?

― Et toi, tu tiens à ta vie ?

Elle souffla comme un chat, irritée… Et encore plus en voyant le sourire amusé du semi-ange qui vérifiait ses bandages déjà teintés de rouge.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

― Oh rien, rien… Juste le fait que tu n'aie pas été surprise en apprenant que je peux avoir des amis.

― C'est parce que j'en ai. Très peu, logique, mais j'y tiens beaucoup.

― Pareil. Certains sont tous six pieds sous terre.

― Pourq... Ah oui je vois.

La malédiction des sang-mêlé n'épargnait personne sans exception. Jamais. Elle tremblait à l'idée que ses quelques amis ne puissent atteindre la vingtaine d'années. Fierté de sang-mêlé, ils n'avaient jamais voulu de son aide et s'étaient résignés à faire leurs recherches de leur côté. La lueur qu'elle vit passé dans le regard océan de son compagnon l'intrigua.

Sa curiosité la poussa à poser **la** question.

― C'est… si horrible que ça ?

Sanji s'immobilisa alors qu'il était en train de lui retirer ses pansements. Puis reprit, plus aigre.

― A quoi ça te servirait de savoir ce qui arrive une fois la date de notre anniversaire arrivée ? C'est moche, c'est brutal, c'est douloureux… C'est une mort comme une autre.

Il changea les bandages, concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, un peu contrarié par cette question qu'il trouvait stupide. Nami s'en voulu pour ça mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

― Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé… L'autre fois.

Le semi-ange planta son regard dans le sien, toujours aussi sérieux et agacé.

― Je refuse tes excuses. Moi je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fais. C'est… On a choisit de lutter contre la fatalité. On est prêt à tout pour ça alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'excuser alors qu'on n'a pas choisit d'avoir cette malédiction. J'étais aussi déterminé que toi à tuer. Si ce bouquin s'était avérée être une vraie relique, je t'aurais éliminé si j'avais pu.

Il finalisa le bandage et laissa traîner ses mains sur les jambes de la semi-démone jusqu'à descendre aux bottines qui montaient à mi-mollet.

― Alors prends ça pour un moment de faiblesse à cause de mes blessures qui m'ont scié les jambes…

― Pfff, frimeuse… merci pour le jeu de mot !

― Reprends pas mes répliques toi !

Elle tenta de le frapper de son poing et fut faussement furieuse qu'il réussisse à esquiver. Il se remit sur pieds et s'étira. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer du feu. Tant pis, il utiliserait un peu de son pouvoir. Il connaissait un sort qui passerait inaperçu.

Il sortit sa craie et dessina une grâce devant le tunnel qui menait à l'extérieure. Sa nature revenant au galop, Nami s'agitait derrière lui en tout sens pour voir les symboles. Une lumière d'un vert sombre plus tard, la galerie se referma, ne laissant qu'une large fente pour la fumée et l'oxygène. Satisfait, Sanji retourna à l'autre bout de la caverne. Il se saisit de sa besace pour en faire un coussin et s'allongea dans l'intention de dormir.

Récupérer des forces pour le voyage qui les attendait.

― Ce n'était pas des symboles angélique ça.

― Qu'est-ce que tu y connais ?

― J'en sais assez pour savoir ça.

― Dors s'il te plait.

― T'as pas peur que je t'égorge durant la nuit ?

― Vu l'état de tes jambes, t'es plus certaine de tombée dans le feu et de finir brûlée vive. La seule chose qui me réveillerait serait probablement tes cris d'agonie alors essaye de mourir en silence.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, consternée, et abandonna toute idée de rapprochement. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement, ce qui l'a convainquit plus tard que toute résistance aurait été inutile.

'*'

― Quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiiiiiiiive ?

― Pour la trente-troisième fois, il y a encore du chemin à faire.

― Tss, ça me fait espérer.

Il ne comprenait en rien au soudain rapprochement entre eux, la veille au soir. Ce fut si… étrange de se retrouver là, dans cette caverne alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de se chercher des poux dans la tête dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. D'un seul coup, savoir que leur proie voulait leur peau les avait démoralisés.

Il devait l'admettre, la solitude pesait au bout d'un moment. Nami, de son côté, finissait par très mal vivre l'isolement forcé qu'elle s'imposait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en dormant avec Sanji, elle s'était sentit en sécurité. Ce qui était plutôt ridicule vu qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer la première fois qu'ils avaient fait affaire et que pas plus tard qu'hier, cet objectif n'avait pas quitté ses pensées jusqu'à leur fuite.

Ce n'était même plus sa priorité. Il l'avait tout de même soignée et n'avait pas tenté de la jeté dehors ni même de la tuer bien qu'elle le pardonnait déjà si cette idée l'avait effleuré.

― A propos de notre partenariat…

― Moi ça me dérange pas qu'on reste coéquipier. Par contre…

Il se stoppa net devant elle avant de continuer.

― La franchise va devoir être de mise alors pour commencer… Je vais enlever le sort que je t'ai apposé lorsque t'es passé par mon portail.

Elle n'eut même pas l'air outrée.

― Je savais bien que t'y avais mit quelque chose en plus. Il était sensé me faire quoi ?

― T'immobiliser d'un claquement de doigt. Aucune douleur même pour l'enlever.

― Ok alors vas-y.

Bombant la poitrine, poings sur les hanches, elle attendit en notant la gêne évidente de Sanji. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi.

― Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je touche ton stigmate.

―Tu fais ton prude maintenant ? Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant.

― La première fois, c'était dans l'urgence et la seconde, tu m'y avais forcé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une habitude.

― On ne va pas y passer le reste de la journée, surtout que tu m'as fait marcher alors que mes jambes sont à peine remises.

Sanji cacha sa gêne derrière l'irritation provoquée par l'attitude de sa compagne de voyage. Il posa sa main sur le sein gauche, sa paume contre la marque maudite. Une seconde suffit amplement pour la désensorceler. Il allait se reculer lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son poignet, guidant ses doigts lentement jusqu'au cœur battant.

― C'était ça que tu voulais hier soir ?

― Qu'est-ce que…

― Puisqu'on va certainement devoir rester ensemble un bon bout de temps, autant te prévenir qu'il faut éviter de me prendre pour une idiote. En tant que sang-mêlé, notre attitude lunatique est inévitable puisqu'en nous, deux races sont en conflit permanent et j'accepte qu'il soit tout aussi inévitable qu'on se tape et qu'on se hurle dessus. Plus tu vas lutter, plus ça va être dur.

― Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon instinct prendre le pas. Pas celui-là ! Pas ce côté…

Il réussit à se reculer.

― Continuons. On est tout près. La nuit devrait être tombée quand on sera arrivés, c'est parfait.

A peine Nami avait ouvert la bouche que Sanji avait déjà tourné les talons, descendant la colline qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à monter.

Tout ça pour avoir un bon aperçu de ce qui leur restait à parcourir. _Pfff_, Nami tapa du pied contre le caillou sur lequel elle buta. Ça avait été une épreuve pour ses jambes de monter aussi haut et à présent, après quelques minutes de pause pour que le semi-ange se repère, ils avaient dû redescendre.

Ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Butant sur une énième caillasse, elle trébucha et commença à dévaler la colline. Elle l'aurait fait entièrement si les réflexes de Sanji n'avaient pas été aussi bons. Un bras s'emparant de sa taille, il planta ses talons dans la terre pour stopper sa descente infernale.

Ah ! Encore un mauvais jeu de mot que Sanji mit dans un coin de sa tête.

― Bon je capitule, je vais te porter !

Nami : 1 Sanji : 0.

Ses bras enlacèrent le cou du semi-ange avec ravissement, sa poitrine pressée contre le dos du jeune homme qui oblitéra volontairement ce détail de sa tête.

― T'es vraiment chiante ! Eut-il cru bon d'ajouter.

― Oui, moi aussi je t'adore…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans une vie antérieur pour mérité un châtiment pareil ? _Se demanda le jeune homme mentalement. _Déjà cette malédiction à cause de mon sang impur, maintenant je dois me la farcir et je le fais volontiers… Je dois être masochiste dans l'âme._

Fort heureusement, seules les multiples lames que la belle cachait sur elle étaient assez gênantes. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de les retirer. Elle devait se douter qu'il était au courant mais, par principe, il ne demandait jamais à une personne ce qu'il ne voudrait pas faire.

― Magnifiques armes.

― Oui je sais.

― De très belles factures. Presque des œuvres d'art.

― Oui, je sais. C'est mon seul héritag… NON MAIS OH !

Il la lâcha, la laissant ainsi tombé alors qu'ils avaient finit de descendre la colline. Il se tourna vers elle et lui arracha l'arme à feu des mains.

― On ne touche pas à Ebony et encore moins à Ivory*.

Les yeux transformés en billes par la surprise, le regard de Nami ne pouvait se détacher des deux Desert Eagle, l'un noir, celui qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains, et l'autre blanc.

― Des prénoms charmants. Commenta la belle démone avec amusement. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec leur couleur.

― Merci, Captain Obvious.

― Roooooh excuse-moi. Elles sont si belles que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

― Si tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination, tu éviteras ce genre d'initiative.

― Ah alors je peux oublier l'idée même de t'ôter ce cache-œil ?

― Si tu veux rester en vie, oui.

― Même si tu serais bien plus mignon sans ?

Sanji finit par laisser tomber, la reprenant simplement sur son dos en s'excusant pour sa brusquerie. Il avait remit en place sa "précieuse Ebony" dixit vampirella, non sans un coup d'œil furieux vers la principale intéressée.

En accord avec les dires de Sanji, une ville apparut à l'horizon alors que le crépuscule était présent un bon moment déjà, le ciel s'assombrissant de minute en minute. Décidant que sa compagne de voyage pourrait tenir la distance, le semi-ange la déposa. Pieds à terre, Nami dut lui promettre d'arrêter de geindre jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Par contre, Sanji ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle lui avait demandé où ils allaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville, elle n'avait pas cessé de trépigner comme une enfant c'est-à-dire de façon particulièrement énervante. Le sang-mêlé ne savait pas comment sa réserve de patience avait tenue mais une fois arrivé à la ville, il aurait presque fait une danse de la joie improvisée quand elle s'était tue.

_Thanks God…_

C'était tout de même paradoxal de le remercier alors qu'Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui enfin… La vie en elle-même était bourré de paradoxe alors un de plus ou un de moins…

Dans la ville, Sanji joua son rôle de guide et veilla à ce que Nami ne passe pas son temps à faire du lèche-vitrine. Il évita sciemment les rues trop commerçantes et pas assez bondées, ce qui fut aussi compliqué.

Le jeune homme dut la prendre par la main pour lui éviter de partir en goguette ou de sauter sur le premier homme qui abordait la semi-démone.

― Et celui-là ?

― Non.

― Et celui-ci ? Avec sa tête de débile, il ne manquera à personne !

― J'ai dis non ! Là où on va, t'aura ce qu'il te faut pour te nourrir.

― Sans rire ? Tu parles de mon idéal là !

Elle leva les yeux vers les néons installés sur la façade du bâtiment devant lequel Sanji venait de les arrêter. Il discutait avec l'un des videurs tandis que la jeune femme observait les environs.

― Lilith's Club ?**

― L'ancienne propriétaire. Expliqua Sanji en revenant vers elle. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Il la reprit par la main, sachant déjà qu'elle serait tentée par ce qu'elle allait voir.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Les lumières qui agressaient les rétines, cette musique assourdissante et hypnotique, cette chair humaine qui se trémoussait sur l'immense piste de danse. L'énergie que lui avait demandée le rétablissement de ses jambes lui avait donné faim. Très faim. Elle percevait à peine la main dans la sienne qui la guidait dans cette masse de chair et de sang. Tout la poussait à céder.

Quand elle s'intéressait à son compagnon, elle percevait la faim de Sanji qui se contrôlait à la perfection. Il la tira vers lui.

― Attends encore un peu.

Les vigiles les laissèrent passer pour sortir de la partie publique du club. Ils remontèrent les escaliers pour arriver à la pièce privée. Trois canapés se trouvaient face à la verrière qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble du club. De là-haut, on pouvait enfin se faire une idée de la grandeur de la salle. Malgré l'épaisseur du verre, la musique se faisait encore entendre. Nami s'inquiéta en voyant les portes se refermer derrière eux puis se fit la réflexion que Sanji devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il lui lâcha la main dès que le jeune homme se leva d'un des canapés.

Il eut un sourire, ordonnant d'un geste aux femmes qui restaient près de lui à se rasseoir.

― Ah Sanji ! Je savais que tu finirais par venir.

― Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible…

Accolade viril, poignées de main sous le regard sidéré de Nami. Dès qu'elle avait vu l'aura du type à l'étrange tignasse verte, son esprit avait fait un "arrêt sur image". Sanji n'avait pas eut l'air de le remarquer.

― Tu me présent la belle rousse qui t'accompagne ? C'est si rare de te voir avec une semi-démone doublée d'une vampire.

La jeune femme sursauta, sur la défensive, prête à sortir ses coutelas si le besoin s'en faisait sortir.

― Ne t'en fais pas Nami, c'est normal.

―Comment ça, je ne dois pas m'en faire ?

Pointant un index accusateur sur l'ami de Sanji, elle continua sur le même ton, rageuse.

― C'est un ange déchu !

\***/

* 1ère référence à Devil May Cry. Youuuhou !

** Ou comment mettre deux références à un jeu superbe en un chapitre. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lire [ou relire je ne sais pas où vous en êtes moi !] avec la musique c'est **Noisia – Lilith's Club**. Oui, je sais, c'est pas très malin de ma part d'indiquer ça à la fin du chapitre mais je n'allais pas vous gâcher la lecture en vous donnant un indice sur l'endroit où nos protagonistes vont.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le ton froid et cinglant surprit le semi-ange. Etonnement partagé par Nami lorsque l'inconnu éclata de rire.

― C'est rien Sanji, t'inquiète. Tu es donc Nami ? J'ai entendu parler de toi. Moi c'est Roronoa Zoro.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme dont la rage avait été définitivement balayée par l'incompréhension.

― Je sais que les gens de ma… condition ne sont pas très apprécié par les anges et les démons. A cause du pacte n'est-ce pas ? Saches cependant, très chère, que ce sont mes parents les anges déchus. Je n'ai fait qu'hériter de ce titre.

― Oh… Excusez-moi alors.

Le vouvoiement était arrivé tout naturellement, Sanji avait failli s'étouffer en buvant son verre en entendant cela. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou s'en offusquer.

― C'est moi, je suis navré. Tu as l'air affamée, sers-toi.

― A… Ah bon ?

― Sanji a dû te le dire, tu peux te nourrir ici. En échange de ma protection, de leur fidélité et d'une place dans ce petit coin de paradis, les gens qui sont ici ont choisi de me laisser faire usage de leur corps à l'envie pour satisfaire ma faim. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne demande pas grand-chose et c'est rare d'avoir un vampire ici. Du sang démoniaque, humain, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Ne me les tue pas c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Nami jeta un œil vers Sanji qui était déjà assailli par trois jeunes femmes qui l'avait assit presque de force sur l'un des canapés. Une quatrième venait déjà par derrière pour entourer son cou de ses bras fins, faisant tinter les multiples bracelets qu'elle portait. La semi-démone mit un court instant sa faim de côté en voyant l'une de ces cruches mordre avec douceur le poignet du sang-mêlé. Ces lèvres qui tantôt effleurait la joue de Sanji avant de capturer les siennes dans un baiser furtif. D'une main, une autre lui tournait la tête pour avoir sa part, pour qu'il s'intéresse aussi aux autres qui se sentaient délaissées. La femme qui se tenait derrière le canapé laissait ses mains se balader sur le torse du semi-ange après avoir glissées sous la chemise, attendant la bonne opportunité. Elle finit par lui redresser la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Nami ne manquait rien de ce petit manège, voyant son coéquipier se laisser enivrer par ces caresses langoureuses et cette chaleur si réconfortante. Une main sur l'épaule de la semi-vampire la rappela à la réalité.

― Désolé, j'ai du sang d'ange en stock mais je pense qu'il te sera fatal.

― Si c'est une fine allusion, je tiens à vous signaler qu'on est que compagnons de voyage. Il ne m'intéresse pas outre mesure. C'est juste son cache-œil qui m'énerve.

― Ah ça… Tu devrais aller te changer les idées, tu ne risques rien ici.

Saisissant à la perfection le message que le dénommé Zoro voulait lui faire passer, elle se dirigea vers la salle que l'ange déchu lui pointait du doigt. Une fois la semi-démone éloignée momentanément, Zoro se rassit sur le canapé face à celui où était Sanji, laissant les jeunes femmes se coller à lui.

En entendant la porte claquée, Sanji s'extirpa de l'étrange torpeur où les jeunes femmes l'avaient plongé. Sa faim fut à nouveau oblitérée, insatisfaite et sachant que ce n'était pas elles qui pourrait l'apaiser.

Le semi-ange avait beau savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas droguées et qu'elles agissaient de leur plein gré… Ce genre d'attitude ne lui donnait pas envie de s'intéresser à elles plus de quelques secondes. Zoro avait plutôt l'air aux anges.

Et hop, encore une ! Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire de l'humour.*

― Alors Tirs d'Argent, quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

― Si tu la joue sur ce ton, le Sabreur Eclair, je m'en vais.

En entendant son vieux surnom, Zoro eut un geste las. Le jeune semi-ange allait prendre son verre lorsqu'une des femmes le lui tendit. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le serve.

― On ne peut même plus taquiner un vieil ami… Toi, t'es pas au courant de ce qui est en train de se passer.

― Faut dire que je m'en fiche.

Zoro eut un soupir ennuyé, son coude planté sur l'accoudoir et sa tête posé sur son poing bien fermé.

― Tu devrais t'intéressé aux infos. La chasse à reprit à cause de certains sang-mêlé qui auraient tué un peu trop de démons supérieurs et d'anges sang-pur. Les 4 Empereurs et les 7 Apôtres sont sur le coup. Ça va faire des étincelles. Toi et ta copine, là, vous êtes forcément sur la liste.

― Et alors ? Ça a un rapport avec ce Doflamingo ?

― Navré de te dire qu'il fait parti des 7. Pourquoi ?

_Oups_.

Là, Zoro n'avait pas tord. Sanji se promit de se mettre à la page et de récolter un maximum d'informations. Vu que son ami avait l'air plus consciencieux que lui, autant en profiter. Comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées, Zoro claqua des doigts, impérieux.

― J'ai tout préparé au cas où. T'auras juste à brûler tous les documents dès que tu en auras terminé.

Sanji le remercia poliment, prenant lui-même le dossier qu'il mit dans son sac. Hors de question de le lire tant qu'il ne sera pas seul.

Zoro et lui discutèrent un long moment, heureux de se revoir, s'échangeant anecdotes et taquineries. Le sang-mêlé raconta à l'ange déchu sa rencontre avec Nami, la raison qui faisait qu'ils devaient voyager ensemble. Zoro devinait aisément que son ami ne pensait qu'à Doflamingo. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il faisait parti des 7 Apôtres, Sanji devait déjà réfléchir à un moyen de l'éliminer.

C'était une motivation qui maintenait sa rage de vivre présente en lui. Zoro ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de poursuivre ce but. Ce n'était pas la vengeance qui le motivait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Nami revint alors que les deux jeunes amis étaient encore en pleine conversation. Elle passa sa langue sur les dernières gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres puis s'approcha, à nouveau dans la lumière. Zoro tourna la tête vers elle dès qu'il sentit sa présence. Un avantage des anges déchu qui voyaient tout leurs sens exacerbés et une force bien supérieure à la normale.

En échange de tous leurs avantages, ils étaient traqués sans relâche par les démons et les anges.

Chacun son mode de vie en somme. Néanmoins, Zoro avait réussit à tirer parti de sa nature peu commune et il n'avait jamais été découvert.

― Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Qu'il pose une question pareille aussi nonchalamment avait de quoi perturbée la belle rousse qui laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

― Oui, ça va. J'ai remarqué que vous avez quelques sang-mêlé.

Encore ce vouvoiement. Bon là, c'était officiel, Sanji était agacé par ce détail somme toute insignifiant. Toutes ces politesses, ces rond de jambe parce qu'il lui offrait un peu de sang ? Tss…

Ignorant la tension qui nouait son ami, l'ange déchu se donna la peine d'expliquer, comme si cette information devait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

― Grâce à mon sang, ils sont libérés de leur malédiction.

Repérant le coup d'œil de Nami vers Sanji, Zoro anticipa :

― Ça ne fonctionne que sur les sang-mêlé semi-humain. Si j'avais pu t'aider de cette manière, Sanji, je l'aurais déjà fait.

― Je sais bien Zoro.

― Ça n'influe pas sur leur sang sinon vous m'auriez prévenu.

Le ton diffamateur de la semi-démone ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'ange déchu qui avait toujours ce sourire mi-arrogant mi-chaleureux.

―Je ne suis pas seulement ange mais aussi démon. C'est un procédé assez coûteux mais au final, ils sont libérés. Qu'importe le moyen, seul le résultat compte.

― Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un bénévole.

― Je dirige plusieurs autres clubs en plus de celui-ci. De l'argent, j'en ai trop pour pouvoir le dépenser pour moi seul. Je suis bien ici, pourquoi partir ? L'herbe n'est pas toujours plus verte ailleurs… D'ailleurs Nami, j'ai encore à discuter avec Sanji, ces jeunes gens vont t'accompagner à ta chambre.

_Façon délicate de dire « tu gênes »._ Songea avec amertume la belle rousse qui abdiqua, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien trouver à redire sur cette proposition. Elle était encore fatiguée par le voyage et cet ange déchu ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait aucune manière.

Un dernier regard vers le semi-ange et elle suivit ses deux guides. A peine fut-elle partie que Zoro se retourna vers Sanji, plus euphorique encore.

― Tu es tombé sur une petite originale. Il n'y a que toi pour dégoter une vampire démoniaque avec un tel caractère. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui… Nami aux Lames Carmins. Tu devrais te méfier.

― Oh non c'est bon. Je t'ai tout raconté, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi, ce ne serait pas pire que ce qu'elle a déjà fait.

― M'est avis qu'elle est une de ces femmes qui se feront de miel devant toi puis qui te plantera ou t'égorgera à la première occasion. Elle peut te vendre.

Sanji resta interdit devant ce qu'il prenait pour une absurdité.

― Quel est l'intérêt ?

― Pour des infos, pour de l'argent. Elle est connue pour ça. Là, ta Nami joue à la gentille coéquipière, l'instant d'après elle va vouloir que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé lors de votre confrontation, te demander de la pardonner puis te séduire et enfin te donner en pâture au premier gars qui aura ce qui l'intéresse.

― Je peux savoir quand elle me ment. Hier, quand elle voulait me présenter ses excuses, elle était sincère.

― Tu connais le truc, te fais pas passer pour plus con que tu n'es.

― T'as raison, ce serait me mettre à ton niveau.

Sanji allait se lever mais, d'un geste de la part de Zoro, les femmes qui l'entouraient resserrèrent leur prise et l'obligèrent à se rasseoir. Maintenant, le semi-ange s'apercevait que ces jolies demoiselles n'avaient pas que pour but de distraire l'interlocuteur de leur patron.

Autant pour le jeune sang-mêlé, c'était des démones avec une force insoupçonnable. Zoro savait les choisir.

― J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

― Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir.

― Même si je t'annonce que c'est un démon supérieur ?

Sanji n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup. Ce genre de « mets » avait la particularité d'apaiser sa faim sur tous les plans.

― Quand ?

― Dans trois heures, tu as largement le temps de profiter de ces charmantes compagnes ou de te reposer.

Lorsque Zoro les avait mentionnés, les quatre démones avaient gloussés, vrillant les tympans du semi-ange qui se dégagea avec douceur pour éviter de les froisser. Il préférait éviter de se mettre à dos de pareilles créatures.

― Cela aurait été avec plaisir mesdemoiselles mais ce voyage m'a éreinté. Tu viendras me chercher Zoro.

Son ami opina et, ignorant les soupirs de déceptions des belles qui n'insistèrent pas mais qui avait l'intention de se glisser dans sa chambre à la première occasion, Sanji suivit l'homme qui allait le guider vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'affala de tout son long sur le lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie. Il ne recherchait pas le luxe néanmoins il était agréable de passer une nuit dans un vrai lit et non sur des matelas pourris ou à même le sol.

Il se mit péniblement sur le dos puis se tracta jusqu'au coussin pour s'asseoir.

Sanji ne savait quoi penser au sujet de Nami. Il fallait aussi dire que la première impression était tenace néanmoins, deux facettes de sa personnalité s'affirmaient en elle et qui n'avait pas seulement en rapport avec son sang. C'était étrange à dire mais Nami avait un côté… humain. Les remords, les sang-mêlé en avaient rarement puisque leur vie faisait qu'ils devaient tout faire pour survivre… quand ils choisissaient de lutter contre leur destin.

Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, Sanji se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire dès qu'il serait parti. Chose pratique, Zoro lui offrait sur un plateau une solution temporaire pour sa faim charnelle. Après tout dépendait du genre de ce démon supérieur, s'il s'avérait être un démon de la luxure, ce serait parfait. Connaissant Zoro, c'était plus que possible.

Il pourrait voyager encore un peu avec Nami, ça devrait aller.

― T'en a mis du temps, c'est les greluches de ton pote qui t'on empêcher de partir ?

Sanji se redressa, reconnaissant l'intonation taquine avec une pointe d'acidité sur le mot « greluches ». La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la semi-démone.

En nuisette. Ça allait être tendu.

Elle posa sa main nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte, comme si sa présence était parfaitement normale.

― A moins… Qu'elles viennent te rejoindre plus tard et qu'en fait c'est la plante verte qui t'a filé un travail ?

Le semi-ange ne put ravaler un sourire amusé en entendant le surnom dont Nami avait affublé tout naturellement Zoro. Etant donné qu'il le faisait sans vergogne, il ne lui fit aucun reproche sur ce point de détail.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je devrais plutôt dire… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée dans ta chambre ?

― Parce que je n'ai pas confiance et que ces gars qui m'ont amené ici avaient l'air de vouloir passer me rendre une petite visite si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Je comprends pourquoi._ Se dit le sang-mêlé en se souvenant des tenues moulantes qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

― Ils n'auraient pas osé. Zoro les aurait tués ou les aurait donnés en pâture aux « greluches » comme tu le dis si bien.

― Ils seraient mort à cause d'un trop plein de tendresse ?

― Non je ne crois pas… Tu as bien vu que c'était des démones.

Nami comprit puis eut une certaine déception. Elle se désolait certainement de ne pas avoir sut cela plus tôt. Elle se serait fait une joie de provoquer ces messieurs et de se plaindre à l'ange déchu. Sanji devinait sans trop de difficulté que maîtriser deux démons mineurs étaient un jeu d'enfant pour une sang-mêlé tel qu'elle néanmoins son sens de l'amusement était particulier.

Sanji se redressa dès que sa compagne de voyage fit un pas vers lui. La seconde qui s'en suivit, il était plaqué sur le lit, la jeune femme se mettant à califourchon sur le jeune homme, ses mains sur crispées sur ses épaules pour le maintenir.

Décidément, sa vélocité le surprenait. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, ça, c'était une certitude. Il se redressa, furieux.

― Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?

― Un gosse.

― … Ce n'est pas drôle.

― A question idiote, réponse idiote.

Bon, là, elle n'avait pas tord.

― Quoique, ce n'est pas une siiiii mauvaise idée.

― …

― Je plaisante.

Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé et cet air sérieux, Sanji avait eut un court instant un très gros doute sur les intentions de la jeune femme. Il eut un éclair de lucidité et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à cette décision.

― Je reviens au point de départ, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

― Je viens de te le dire…

― Réellement.

Nami prit un air blessé par le ton accusateur du sang-mêlé.

― Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien que lors de la nuit dernière. Alors…

Elle se pencha vers lui, collant son corps au sien.

― Je me disais qu'on pourrait finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

― Quand ? Lorsque tu m'as piégé pour avoir la relique ou dans la droguerie ?

Nami allait répliquer vertement que ce qui s'était passé lors de leur premier voyage n'avait plus aucune importance et qu'il l'avait lui-même dit puis se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ses paroles. Elle décela dans cet œil une étincelle qu'elle connaissait bien.

La faim mêlée au désir.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle eut un petit rire.

― Les deux.

― Alors je vais finir par regretter, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

― Si tu continue de parler et de rester aussi passif, oui.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Sanji voulait connaître à nouveau cette sensation de satiété qui l'avait quitté trop vite.

Le jeune homme nicha son nez au creux de la clavicule de Nami, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. C'était plus apaisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa main se posta au milieu du dos de la belle tandis que l'autre se crispa sur sa nuisette, la faisant doucement remonter. Il percevait les frissons qu'il lui procurait, sa frustration. Il s'amusait à la taquiner en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.

La main de Nami se glissa au cou de son compagnon et elle allait l'obliger à s'écarter un peu lorsque Sanji la fit basculer sur le côté. Elle eut un sourire triomphant, ses mains entourant son cou pour l'approcher d'elle.

Il mit les points sur les i avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées.

― Pas de baisers.

― Ah oui et pourquoi ?

― Je l'ai décidé. Question de sécurité, surtout quand on compte passer la nuit avec une femme qui peut vous contrôlez des pieds à la tête d'un simple baiser.

― Tu me vexes.

― Oh mais ne t'en fais pas…

La jeune femme se cambra, comme électrisée par cette sensation que procurait ses mains qui parcouraient ses cuisses jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses doigts resserrés sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

― On trouve toujours un moyen pour oublier les restrictions.

Les dents de la belle rousse se plantèrent à la mâchoire de Sanji, à la limite de percer la peau. Le lobe de son oreille, son cou… Mais elle avait envie de plus. Encore et encore. Sa soif avait beau avoir été rassérénée, il restait une envie de goûter. Pour le plaisir tout simplement.

Pour avoir plus.

Involontairement, elle transmettait cette envie à Sanji qui n'entendait rien d'autre que ce cœur battant dans ce corps voluptueux.

Il eut un arrêt dès que les doigts agiles de la belle firent descendre sa chemise. Il la prit par les poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse passer ses mains sur son dos. Plus de faim, plus d'envie, seule la peur et ses vieilles angoisses étaient présentes. Suant à grosses gouttes, il se remit sur ses pieds et se plaqua contre le mur, sa chemise remise maladroitement sous le regard interloqué de Nami qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction de rejet violente. Elle rajusta son vêtement avant de s'approcher de son comparse.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ?

― Va-t-en s'il te plait.

Nami l'observa un court instant muettement, il s'était assit au sol, les bras contre lui. Elle enfila ses chaussures, interprétant que trop bien ce qu'elle lisait dans cette prunelle terrorisée. Ce n'était pas une chose qui pouvait être apaisé par une personne qui lui était encore trop étrangère. Elle décida de le laisser seul, sa présence et sa compassion n'allaient pas être acceptées par le jeune sang-mêlé. Dans des moments pareils, mieux valait la solitude plutôt qu'une personne qui affirmait nous comprendre.

Elle se mettait à sa place et, pour la première fois de sa vie, éprouvait de l'attendrissement pour une tierce personne.

Ce sentiment la forçait à rester avec lui. Elle se posait trop de questions pour s'en aller du jour au lendemain.

Elle murmura des excuses, serrant une dernière fois sa main tremblante avant de partir. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle vit les quatre démones qui s'étaient collées au jeune homme un peu plus tôt. Aigre et agressive, Nami nota avec une grande joie que les quatre perches vivantes s'étaient immobilisées dès que la semi-vampire était sortie. Elle eut un grand sourire en passant à côté d'elles.

― N'allez pas le déranger, il s'est endormi et je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore envie.

Elle eut un gloussement puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre sous les regards outrés et stupéfiés du petit groupe.

Certes, la belle rousse restait frustrée mais ils s'étaient encore rapprochés et c'était avec délectation qu'elle passait à côté de ses démones tout en sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Elles ne voudraient certainement pas avoir les foudres de leur patron.

\***/

*Non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire des jeux de mot aussi douteux à chaque chapitre mais là, je dois avouer que les 4 premiers chaps en contiennent tous un et là… Je commence à avoir un peu peur.


End file.
